


just let it out

by jbbames (artifice)



Series: put me in the dirt, let me be with the stars [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Drabble, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/jbbames
Summary: Steve’s grip on his hands tightens. “You’re okay, Buck.”You’re okay.





	just let it out

**Author's Note:**

> warm-up piece for camp nanowrimo!
> 
> this series of drabbles will be based on the loose concept of failed-classical-musician-turned-alt-rock-star!bucky barnes and how he and steve work through the up and downs of stardom.
> 
> (posting this in all its glorious roughness to remind myself that writing is a process. big big emphasis on process.)
> 
> [edit 07/21/2019]: [series playlist here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6dD3nFHjQtq0HVoRPxbYFs?si=U-IHMVdEQcKP1q5e6kCWoQ)

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve says drily, thin fingers fiddling with the mug in his hands. Across the kitchen table, Bucky sets down his empty tumbler and plasters on a smile, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Whatever you’re thinking ‘bout, sweetheart.” He lets the smile drop— he knows he’s not fooling anyone.

Steve frowns and folds his arms in front of his chest. The move would be intimidating on a larger man, but Bucky can’t help but feel hopelessly endeared, and the blond’s accompanying pout almost brings an amused huff to his throat.

The feeling must show on his face, because Steve’s lips quirk up. It’s small, but it’s enough.

It’s enough.

“Just,” he tries, and the words fall flat in the air. “I love you.”

Thankfully, the hint of smile doesn’t waver. “I know,” Steve says, soft and gentle as though Bucky’s on the verge of shattering.

“And—" Bucky swallows down his demons. “I— thank you. I’m sorry.”

Steve’s hands are across the table and grasping his before he can muster up the courage to open his eyes. And when he does—

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he says, voice trembling with the weight of his sincerity, “I love you, and I know you love me, and there is no reason in this universe either of us should apologize for that.”

Bucky’s bottom lip quivers, his vision blurring to gaussian hues before he stops fighting, and he lets the tears fall.

Reassuringly, Steve’s grip on his hands tightens. “You’re okay, Buck.”

_You’re okay_. 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it i love it hey bucky run up the budget ! *static sounds* u can talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/artificiaIis)


End file.
